The best time to confess
by kAwAii-OnLiNe
Summary: The best time for Syaoran to confess his feelings for Sakura is when...read and find out! SxS one-shot.


**Started:** June 10, 2004 10:30 pm **Finished:** July 12, 2004 12:40 pm  
  
**_Author's Note:_** Yep...it's another one shot here. Actually this one's based on a text quote I received a long time ago. When I re-read it again, the idea came into my mind and poof the fic is born! hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. read & review!!!

* * *

**THE BEST TIME TO CONFESS **

_by kawaiionline_

* * *

I know how I looked. I know when my mouth just drops open, when my senses go out and my mind goes blank and I couldn't think properly to form a single coherent word. I know when my throat goes dry and my lips start to tremble slightly in just whispering her name. I know when my heart starts to beat erratically, ready to explode on my chest every time she's near me. I know when my eyes gets glued and seemed to never snap back to reality again every time I drown in the green depths of her eyes, every time I let myself drown. I know when my world simply stops revolving and the hands of clock cease to tick away.  
  
I know how I looked...  
  
A complete idiot.  
  
Yes, an idiot. A fool. A stupid boy who lets himself get taken away by these simple things. Call me anything you want because that's exactly how I feel. I'm not usually like this. Under normal circumstances I'd wear a cool expression on my face and glare at anyone who gets two feet near me. But I'm not in a very normal situation right now...because of the very simple fact that she IS here, sitting WITH me on this old bench in the park, talking about things I really don't understand because I'm too busy staring at her and reminding myself to breathe every three seconds while she adamantly keeps taking my breath away...  
  
"...just kept following me around! Can you believe that?" she was saying.  
  
"Huh?" I was suddenly transported back to reality when she raised her voice all of a sudden. She looked at me quizzically and pouted her lips which made her looked cuter I couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Mou, Syaoran, you haven't been listening, have you?" she asked me.  
  
"My mind must've drifted somewhere." Ha! If you only knew! Though I did try to look apologetic. I then flashed her my most irresistible, most charming smile I could that would send half of the female population in our school go head over heels for me (and to think I'm being humble here) while I rested my chin on my knuckles, my elbow resting comfortably on the bench. "Care to tell me again?"  
  
She stared at me for a while before looking away with a flat "No.". Unfortunately my princess here isn't part of the half population of females that would go gaga when I flash one of my rare smiles (and when I say rare, I mean "rare", and to think she's just ignoring it! Sheesh...). I sighed. Okay...this is where I apologize for ignoring her for an hour or two (which is mostly her fault anyways) but before I could utter a word I felt her head rest comfortably on my shoulder.  
  
"Actually I'd rather rest for a while." I heard her say, or at least that's how it sounded like. She's sending my mind to complete chaos again. Oh boy. "Is that okay with you?"  
  
Are you kidding me?! "Of course." Was all I said, was all I 'could' say. Once again she's razing my very systematic and organized mind with the smallest actions. sigh am I really this defenseless against her?  
  
A few minutes later I felt her weigh on me a little. I shifted slowly to a more comfortable position as to not disturb her much. I think she was a little cold because I felt her shiver and nuzzle closer to me which caused electricity running down my spine. Really, this girl doesn't know her own little power over me. I draped my arm automatically around her shoulder and pulled her closer as I feasted on her warmth. Her scent is driving me crazy I felt my head slowly lean down, envisioning me tracing her face with my lips. I feel so drawn to her. I didn't even notice my eyes had already closed. I could already feel my hands trembling. Oh how I ache to kiss her on the head, and then travel down to her temple, her cheek, and lower still to the sweet promises of her lips...  
  
"Syaoran..." I heard her whisper sleepily as I slowly opened my eyes and pulled her closer.  
  
"Sakura...I need to tell you something." I said softly to her still form. She doesn't leave me another choice but to tell her what I've been dying to say all these years. I then thought I heard her moan so I continued, "But I want you to listen carefully okay...?"  
  
My heart beat raced once more. Why couldn't I breathe properly all of a sudden? My lips slowly started to tremble that I didn't notice my hand had grasped her shoulder harder.  
  
"I've been meaning to tell you," Wow, I actually started a few words, "That...that I've been noticing you...ever since we met."  
  
I looked at her head since I can't see her face, "You've been driving me crazy, Sakura...so crazy I can't think straight when I'm with you. So crazy that you fill my thoughts at night, invade my dreams while I sleep, and even make me smile the moment I open my eyes to a new day."  
  
I paused as I stared at her unmoving form. My heart had already calmed down after I started spilling out my thoughts out loud. And right now all I could really think of was blurt every little thing I have kept for so long in my heart.  
  
"I guess...what I'm trying to say is..." I paused and inhaled deeply, "I love you."  
  
I felt time stop and there was only her and me in the world and felt all those symptoms when you're in love. Yep, just Sakura and me in the world...  
  
"Syaoran, that was really great!"  
  
...and Tomoyo. sigh well so much for our little private moment now.  
  
"Tomoyo, what are you doing here?" I growled. She only smiled and cat walked towards us. She stopped in front of me, hands over her hips, one of the hands carrying a damned video camera.  
  
"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. That's not the way to talk to the great Daidouji Tomoyo who 'catches' every moment in Sakura-chan's life." She winked at me and I felt my face go bright red. And yes, I knew she caught my love confession for Sakura on tape. Damn. Stupid, stupid me.  
  
"But really Syaoran..." I heard her say while I was in the middle of cursing myself. I looked up to her again and notice that puckered brow. What was that? Uncertainty?  
  
"...you're talking to someone asleep. I don't think that's really, uh, confessing." Almost by proving her line of reasoning, she pointed at Sakura' sleeping form that I had to look at her too. I stared at Sakura for a while and quietly answered Tomoyo while not taking my eyes off her.  
  
"I know...but this is the only time she'll listen to me."  
  
I heard Tomoyo sigh and left without another word. I think she understood what I meant. She's definitely not dense unlike my sleeping beauty here.  
  
So we sat here for a while, not minding anything. Or at least I'm not minding anything, just thinking about the things I told her. At least I finally got it all out, and it really made me feel better like a large boulder was lifted from me.  
  
A few moments later I felt her stir and wake.  
  
"Syaoran...?" I heard her ask sleepily while she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Hmm...?"  
  
"Have I been sleeping long?"  
  
"Not really..." I said as I stretched my back and inhaled deeply. Wow, I really feel good.  
  
"I've had the strangest dream." I stopped in mid arch when I heard her say this. I stared at her and she stared back. It was a long staring contest before she broke into a wide smile and jumped from the bench.  
  
"C'mon, let's race back home." She said giddily like a ten year old girl.  
  
"But...what about the dream?" she didn't get to answer my question because she already ran, leaving me behind.  
  
Oh well, I guess that just makes us even.

__

_****_

_**"I was busy talking to you and telling you how much I love you when someone told me, 'hey, are you crazy? You're talking to someone asleep.' I said, "I know...but this is the only time she'll listen to me..." **_

**__**

**__**


End file.
